Tale Of A Sexy Murderer
by xXCloudPrincessXx
Summary: When Brendon goes down to the basement, he never expects what he'll find Ryan doing.


How the fuck did this happen? I would never have expected this, especially from Ryan. Ryan was supposed to be the calm, gentle one. I was supposed to be the spontaneous, aggressive one. I thought back trying to figure out where this all started.

I suppose it started earlier today. If I would have just gone to that signing like I was supposed to, this never would have happened. But, instead I choose to stay home. I was laying on the couch flipping through channels when a strange noise came from downstairs. I disregarded it, assuming it was rats or something else of that nature.

I continued my search for something at least halfway interesting. All that was one was movies that would put you to sleep, shows that would rot your brain out, and porn. Another loud noise came from the basement. Ok, definitely not rats this time. Maybe Ryan was down there.

I finally settled on some show on Food Network about chocolate. This, of course, made me really want some chocolate. I weighed the pros and cons of getting up and decided that chocolate was definitely worth it.

I reluctantly got up and shuffled my was to the kitchen. I searched the cabinets for chocolate. All I could find was some cheap-ass Hershey imitation, but at least it was chocolate.

I was stuffing my face with chocolate when a huge crash came from the basement, shaking the whole house.

"What the fuck?" I wondered out loud. I decided I should go see what was going on before my house collapsed.

I walked over to the basement door and opened it. Then, the smell hit me. It was horrible. Not the old moldy horrible of a regular basement. This smell was wrong, off somehow. I continued down the stairs.

"Ryan? Are you down here? What the fuck is that horrible smell? It smells like-"

I was cut off by a woman shrieking. I ran down the stairs two at a time and turned the corner. I was stopped short when I saw what was going on. Ryan had a naked girl stapped to a table. This wouldn't have been weird except for the fact that he was chopping her up into little pieces with a saw. But this wasn't even the weirdest part. No, that would be how the bulge in my pants was growing bigger and bigger with every chop he made.

"Ryan, what the fuck are you doing?" I demanded.

Ryan looked up, finally noticing that there was someone in the room. He quickly crossed the room and pushed me against the wall, holding the saw to my throat. "Brendon, I swear if you ever tell anyone about this, you will be the next one laying on that fucking table."

What Ryan didn't realize was that this turned me on more than anything. My dick got rock hard and pressed against Ryan's leg. How embarrassing.

Ryan smirked. "Oh, is Brendon horny?" He asked pressing himself closer to me. My body involuntiarily moved towards him causing Ryan's smirk to grow wider.

Of course Ryan would choose now of all times to turn into and arrogant asshole.

"Hm, Brendon, I never pegged you as one with a serial killer fetish."

"Funny." I answered. "I never pegged you as a serial killer."

"Brendon," Ryan said dropping the saw. "I'd watch your tone. I have complete control over you." Smirking, he stuck his hand down my pants, grabbing my dick. I gritted my teeth, trying to control the hormones raging through my body.

Ryan's smirk grew. God, why hadn't I seen how sexy this mad was before? I had lived with Ryan for years and had never seen this side of him before.

"Is that what you want?" He asked sexually sliding down my body until he was one his knees.

His head was right by my dick causing my hormones to jump to attention. I was so busy trying to calm them down that all I could manage was a nod.

Ryan slowly undid my pants. Then pulled them, along with my boxers, down. All kinds of warning bells were going off in my head. What was going on? This was Ryan! My best friend!

Ryan grabbed my dick and lightly licked the tip of it. This sent chills throughout my body. I didn't care about the warning bells anymore.

"That's what you want, but do you deserve it?" Ryan asked, standing up.

I managed to answer him with a whispered "Yes."

"Then beg for it."

"Please, Ryan? Pretty please? I'll do anything, just please do it." I pouted, pleading with my eyes.

"You're pathetic. Begging like a fucking bitch." He said, sounding disgusted. He got down on his knees anyway.

Slowly, he took me into his mouth. The pleasure was so intense, it felt like lighting going through my body. I had to fight to hold back a moan.

Ryan found a rhythm, going faster. I couldn't hold the moans back any longer. The pleasure was incredible. Ryan knew exactly how to move his mouth and tongue to make it feel amazing.

After a while, I knew I was about to cum, so I tried to pull out, but Ryan held me in place, causing me to cum in his mouth.

He quickly stood up and kissed me, shoving his tongue, and my cum, in my mouth. This caused me to have to swallow my own cum. This was horrible but incredibly sexy at the same time.

Ryan grabbed my arms and pinned them against the wall and continued to make out with me. His mouth felt amazing against mine and his tongue was working its magic again.

After he finally let me go, I bent down to pull up my pants.

"I don't think so." Ryan said. "It's my turn now." He smirked and pushed me down to the floor. "Get on your hands and knees."

I quickly obeyed him. Behind me, I heard Ryan taking off his pants. He kneeled down behind me, putting his hands on my hips. "This might hurt a little." He warned.

Before my brain could comprehend what he meant, he was inside of me. He was right, it did hurt. I had to hold back a cry of pain.

After I got pass the initial shock of pain, it felt amazing. I could hear Ryan moaning in pleasure behind me, which just made it even better.

Ryan started thrusting faster and harder, which caused me to start moaning, too.

I heard Ryan's breathing quicken. Then, I felt him cum inside of me. He slowly pulled out of me and we both collapsed on the floor.

This is where the "How the fuck did this happen?" comes in. My brain was having a difficult time comprehending what happened.

Ryan looked over at me. "Brendon, I swear to God if you ever tell anyone about this, I will kill you."


End file.
